The following references related to the field of technology and are not believed to disclose the novel concepts of the present invention as disclosed herein.
Patent Application U.S. 2012/0235865 generally discloses a system and method for determining the proximity of a mobile device to a location without the use of a satellite based or other location awareness system. The mobile device monitors radio frequency broadcast identification codes from nearby mobile devices, and determines if the set of detected identification codes is sufficiently similar to a weighted set of identification codes attributed to specified location. If the calculation of similarity meets the confidence conditions of the system, notification is made that the customer or visitor has arrived. The disclosure utilizes a combination of confidence interval computation, machine learning, and fault tolerance mechanisms to optimize the success of correctly detecting that the device is near the relevant location.
Patent Application Publication U.S. 2006/0132291 generally discloses a collection of software scripts, programs and web pages that capture, organize, and store wireless and digital device data and images of customer/lot vehicles for use in vehicle dealerships, service, and repair locations. Reports and views of the collected and organized data may be provided in real-time.
European Patent E.P. 0808492 generally discloses a system for determining an expected time of arrival of a vehicle equipped with a mobile unit. A dispatch is remotely located from the vehicle. The dispatch generates destination information for the vehicle, the destination information specifying at least one destination. The mobile unit includes a mobile communications device to receive the destination information for the vehicle generated by the dispatch. The mobile unit also includes a positioning receiver to determine a vehicle position. In response to the destination information received from the dispatch and the vehicle position, the mobile unit determines the expected time of arrival of the vehicle.